1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector and, more specifically, to a cable connector of structure which prevents inflow of molding resin when integrally molding a cable connected to a terminal with a bushing in order to enhance a tensile strength of a cable and to secure fluid-tight properties.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, as disclosed in JP-UM-A-62-57390, a cable connector including a bushing passed through and mounted to a pass-through slot of an equipment member in a fluid-tight manner, and a waterproof connector connected to the pass-through bushing and having a terminal connected to a conductor of a cable is known. The fluid-tight properties (water-proof properties) of the cable connector configured in this manner can hardly be secured and maintained due to its age deterioration, for example. Therefore, as shown in FIGS. 9A to 10C, a cable connector 20 is coupled by integrally molding an outer insulating matrix 21 and an inner insulator 21a with a tip end portion of a cable 26 including a plurality of leads 22 exposed and diverged therefrom using a bushing 25 formed of synthetic resin.
In other words, as shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B, the cable connector 20 includes the outer insulating matrix 21 and the inner insulator 21a, and the inner insulator 21a is formed with a plurality of assembly holes 21b for terminals which are formed into a grid shape and pass through in the fore-and-aft (fitting) direction. Metallic connecting terminals 23 connected to the respective ends of the leads 22 by crimped portions 23b are fitted into the assembly holes 21b. The connecting terminals 23 connected to the leads 22 are press-fitted into the inner insulator 21a. Then, the inner insulator 21a is covered with the insulating matrix 21, and is accommodated in a metal mold. Subsequently, the outer insulating matrix 21, the leads 22, the tip end portion of the cable 26 including a plurality of leads 22 exposed and diverged therefrom and the bushing 25 which envelopes the outer insulating matrix 21, the leads 22, and the tip end portion of the cable 26, are integrally molded. Reference numeral 25a designates a mounting hole, and reference numeral 26a designates an outer sheath of the cable 26, respectively.
However, in the case of the cable connector 20 as described above, as shown in FIG. 9B, resin may flow from the terminal assembly holes 21b in the direction indicated by arrows 24 at the time of integral molding, and reach electrical contact portions, thereby hindering the electrical communication. Also, there is a case where components such as the connecting terminals 23 are pressed and hence deformed by being pressed by a molding pressure at the time of the integral molding (G in the figure), thereby hindering the fitting of the connector.
Therefore, as shown in FIGS. 11A to 11C, there is a case where a lid member (spacer) 27 that dogs the terminal assembly holes 21b is provided for preventing the resin from flowing into the terminal assembly holes 21b of the insulator. The lid member 27 is formed of an elastic rubber plate. The lid member 27 is assembled in a procedure shown in FIG. 11C. As shown in FIG. 12A, there is a case where a sealing material 28 is applied before molding to prevent intrusion of the resin.
However, according to a countermeasure for preventing the intrusion of the resin at the time of integral molding, for example, as shown in FIG. 11B, the shape of the connector product is upsized by an amount corresponding to an a portion in the longitudinal direction of the cable or by an amount corresponding to a 13 portion as shown in FIG. 12B. In addition, as shown in FIG. 13, water or air propagates in the leads 22 and hence enters the inside of the connector product as shown by arrows 24a, thereby resulting in a product inferior in air-tight properties or fluid-tight properties.